L'horloge tourne sur Grand Line
by nathdawn
Summary: Songfic, quand Zoro nous parle du temps qui passe sur une chanson de Mickaël Miro, l'horloge tourne...


**Disclaimer: les personnages sont à Oda, ce que j'en fais, c'est à moi.**

**Songfic d'après « l'horloge tourne » de Mickaël MIRO. (j'en suis tombée en amour tellement elle sonne vrai)**

**Ce texte pour mon p'tit bout, toi qui a vu le temps, toi qui me l'a dit, je te le dédie… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la chanson mais puisqu'il le faut, je t'apprendrai à l'aimer Hasegawa!**

**Et aussi pour celles que je dois remercier de m'écouter quand ça ne va pas, de me redonner la foi, c'est pour vous qui me mettez le coeur en apesanteur, aujourd'hui, il était plus léger, les mots sont venus.**

**Pour vous…**

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

* * *

L'HORLOGE TOURNE SUR GRAND LINE

§

**Un sms vient d'arriver, j'ai 18 ans,**

**Envolée ma virginité, j'suis plus un enfant;**

**L'horloge tourne, les minutes sont torrides**

**Et moi je rêve d'accélérer le temps.**

**§**

Je suis sur les routes depuis des semaines, des mois, je ne sais pas. J'avance, toujours plus loin, mais il faut bien manger alors ce jour, je livre un pirate au bureau de la Marine, le soldat me regarde de haut, je le fixe droit dans les yeux et soudain, il est vachement occupé à trouver l'argent de la prime qu'il me doit, les gestes nerveux. Il me tend un joli paquet de billets, je ne m'attendais pas à autant, sympa. Je suis ressorti sans dire un mot, pas envie de parler et avec ce type? Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point!

J'ai mangé autant que je pouvais, bu plus que de raison, je m'en fous, c'était bien et il me reste de l'argent. Je cherche une auberge avec un bon lit pour passer la nuit quand une femme m'arrête dans la rue. À son allure, une prostitué, plus âgée que moi, jolie, attirante. Pour une première fois, pourquoi pas? Après tout, ce n'est comme si j'avais le temps de rester quelque part, de choisir une demoiselle, lui faire la cour… Je ne saurais même pas comment faire, je ne savais même pas si j'en avais envie, alors ce soir, cette femme, pourquoi pas?

Elle fit le premier pas puis tous les suivants, me déshabilla, me caressa, me guida, avec douceur, patience, une sorte de tendresse face à ma maladresse alors qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était la première. Ce fut bon, doux, j'avait de l'argent pour toute la nuit alors encore une fois, pourquoi pas?

D'autres villes d'autres primes, d'autre bordels. Mais à présent, je payais pour un homme, j'aimais cette sorte de lutte masculine, un peu brutale, instinctive, comme moi. Pas besoin ou peu de préliminaires, c'était à celui qui impressionnait l'autre, un combat délicieux, rapide, intense. Je trouvais cela meilleur, alors pourquoi pas?

.

Luffy… ma rencontre avec le type le plus barré de la terre! Mais il est courageux, droit, d'une force sans pareille avec une bonne humeur à toute épreuve et une foi en ses idéaux que j'estime. Il m'a demandé d'être son second, lui le capitaine… d'une barque! Mais à présent qu'il m'a libéré, de chasseur se prime, il veut que je devienne pirate, lui en sera le prochain roi alors, pourquoi pas?

.

L'équipage s'est formé peu à peu, des gens bizarres, à l'enfance abîmée mais sympas, enfin, sauf cet abruti de cuistot! C'est une plaie ce type, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de le découper! On se cherche sans arrêt, insolent avec moi alors qu'il est une vrai serpillière avec Nami et Robin. Pauvre type!

Mais bon, quand il se bat, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, si mince que personne ne peut présumer de sa force, je ne l'ai jamais battu avec tous les coups qu'on s'envoie, lui non plus d'ailleurs, je crois qu'on se contrôle, qu'on y trouve notre compte entre nos insultes, nos bagarres. Je le déteste mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer mais ça, jamais je ne le lui dirai, plutôt crever!

.

Notre rencontre avec Kuma fut terrible. L'équipage à terre, mon capitaine en danger alors j'ai offert ma vie à cet enfoiré, en échange de la leur. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre abruti se dresse devant moi, offrant son sacrifice pour me sauver. Si n'importe qui me demande, je dirai que mon honneur de second était en jeu, que c'est pour ça que je l'ai assommé, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je me dis juste que je n'aurais pas supporté sa perte, j'en aurais crevé.

Jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, il paraît que je suis resté dans le cirage trois jours. Le réveil a été des plus pénibles, mon corps perclus de douleurs, je ne pouvais rien bouger, pas même un doigt, à peine parler. Ce que j'avais vécu… je n'étais pas mort mais tout de même un peu à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais vu, senti tout ce que Luffy subissait pour nous, comment pourrais-je un jour lui rendre la pareille?

La première personne que j'ai vue était certainement la dernière que j'aurais attendue… le Cook était à mon chevet, les traits tirés, sa clope au coin d'un pli amer et dès qu'il m'a vu me réveiller, il m'a engueulé. Normal, la routine sauf que là, je n'avais pas envie de répondre, juste me sentir à nouveau vivant, je n'étais plus sûr de l'être vraiment. Peut-être l'a-t-il deviné, ou toute autre chose, je ne sais pas, aucune importance. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est penché au-dessus de moi et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, si doucement que pendant un instant, je me suis demandé s'il était vraiment là, si je ne délirais pas. Mais son souffle chaud, ce goût de tabac, je les sentais, je sentais son odeur d'agrumes, je sentais ses doigts fins et glacés qui m'entouraient le visage, deux papillons qui se posaient sur moi. Ce jour-là, il me ramena d'un monde entre deux mondes, il me fit sentir vivant, comme avant, comme il y avait longtemps, quand Kuina était encore là.

Quelques jours passés, quelques bandages arrachés et je le tenais entre mes bras, peau contre peau. Notre première fois, où je redoutais de le blesser, où il me craignait, pour la première fois. J'aurais dû en ressentir de l'orgueil mais au contraire, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, tellement pas.

« Fais-moi confiance Sanji. »

Il se détendit, se livra à moi, c'était fabuleux de faire l'amour à cet homme, ce le serait toujours, toujous mieux.

Nos baisers me faisaient tourner la tête, j'en vint à les aimer plus que tout, à ne plus pouvoir m'en passer. Il était d'une douceur incroyable avec un côté pervers redoutable, avec des petits jeux de poignets attachés, de morsures… et puis sa façon de se cambrer à l'extrême, sa souplesse, sa force, sa légèreté. Il avait tout ce que j'aimais chez une femme, tout en étant un homme turbulent, provoquant, si beau que parfois, rien que de le regarder, j'en avais le souffle coupé.

.

Notre fléau, Kuma… et nous avons été séparés, j'ai été déchiré de l'intérieur, mal à en crever!

**§**

**Un sms vient d'arriver, j'ai 20 ans**

**On l'a fait sans se protéger mais j'veux pas d'un enfant;**

**L'horloge tourne, les minutes infanticides**

**Et moi je rêve de remonter le temps.**

**§**

Une île cauchemardesque, Mihawk, Perona la princesse des chieuses, tout pour anéantir mon moral déjà bien entamé.

Et cette douleur, ces blessures qui ralentissent mon corps, ces bandages qui le font prisonnier sont une torture. J'en ai marre, je grogne, je râle, je veux juste me barrer, retrouver mes amis, ils ont besoin de moi.

Et Sanji.

Alors je provoque le sort mais ces singes sont forts, très, trop et à chaque essais, je me retrouve à me faire soigner par la pleurnicheuse de service

Mais quand j'ai compris le message de Luffy, j'ai retrouvé un peu de joie, un peu d'espoir car s'il était vivant alors les autres aussi, le Cook aussi et il me restait deux ans pour devenir plus fort, pour être enfin apte à les protéger, pour empêcher quiconque de nous séparer. Et surtout lui, ce diable de cuistot qui me manquait à en crever.

J'ai proposé un marché à Mihawk, il a accepté, je me demande encore pourquoi. Et là, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, j'en ai encaissé autant que je pouvais, parfois plus.

Comme ce soir où je me suis écroulé devant l'entrée pour me réveiller dans un lit, Perona finissait de bander ma cuisse. Elle aussi se sentait seule ici, entre le corsaire hautain et moi qui décrochait deux mots par semaine, elle n'était pas gâtée. Mais elle s'occupait chaque fois de moi, me ramenait lorsque j'étais perdu, me soignait, me nourrissait, ceci depuis plus d'un an. J'avais appris à l'apprécier, un peu, malgré sa voix nasillarde et ses jérémiades.

Sanji me manquait toujours autant, un vide douloureux et mon impatience n'aidait pas. Mais ce soir-là, j'avais mal, en manque de chaleur, de mes amis, de tout. Elle m'a embrassé, je ne l'ai pas repoussée, on avait juste besoin l'un et l'autre de quelqu'un qui nous chérisse, juste un instant, ou tout du moins qui fasse semblant. Ce fut la seule fois, on n'en reparla jamais, à part un mot d'elle le lendemain.

« Si je pouvais avoir un bébé après cette nuit, je le câlinerais nuit et jour et toi, tu subviendrais à nos besoins. »

Je n'avais pas répondu. Un enfant? Non, je n'en voulais pas, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Mais je savais ce que voulait dire vivre sans père alors j'assumerais. Mais du plus profond de mon être, j'espérais qu'il n'existe jamais ou alors ne survive pas. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer au cuistot, alors j'étais égoïste, à la limite du dégueulasse, je ne voulais que lui, pas un double de moi.

**§**

**Un sms vient d'arriver, j'ai 21 ans,**

**Neuf mois se sont écoulés et toujours pas d'enfant;**

**L'horloge tourne, les minutes se dérident**

**Et moi je rêve, tranquille je prends tout mon temps.**

**§**

Neuf mois plus tard, je débarquais, j'étais le premier. Pérona m'accompagnait, nous n'étions que tous les deux, pas d'enfant, jamais et j'étais heureux.

Deux ans. On avait changé, tous. Physiquement bien-sûr, nous étions définitivement sortis de l'adolescence, moralement… plus ou moins. J'étais plus dur, plus détaché mais plus déterminé aussi. Mais quand j'ai vu le Cook, rien n'avait changé, sauf qu'il était encore plus canon, d'une beauté à me couper le souffle, moi à présent défiguré ou presque.

Je me suis foutu de sa gueule au premier regard, il a rétorqué sur le même ton, on reprenait nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. Enfin, pas toutes, il a juste glissé un truc que je n'ai pas compris, qu'il voulait voir des femmes, rien que des femmes, il a failli mourir d'hémorragie rien qu'en voyant Nami qui avait gagné quelques centimètres et pas en hauteur! J'ai joué l'indifférence, je me suis effacé, inutile d'insister, trop de temps avait passé, trop de choses dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler, ces deux années qu'il avait vécues dont je n'avais pas idée, alors je suis retourné à ma vigie, seul, avec mes souvenirs et mon amertume.

Puis il est entré dans mon sanctuaire, il restait debout, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixés au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire dans ces cas là? Je n'en savais absolument rien alors j'ai foncé sur lui et écrasé ses lèvres avec les miennes. Dans le meilleur des cas, il me collerait un coup de pied, dans le pire… il me dirait de me barrer. Mais ce ne fut rien de tout ça, il s'agrippa à moi et on fit l'amour, sur le sol, c'était bon, meilleur que dans mes souvenirs, il avait gagné en muscles mais était toujours aussi fin, si attirant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Zoro.

- Pas tant que toi, j'ai cru en crever. »

Sa mèche avait changé de côté, j'avais un œil fermé, les choses étaient bien faites, lorsque l'on faisait l'amour, on se regardait, face à face, et je me perdais dans cet iris océan marine.

On s'engueulait, on se battait, on se réconciliait sous les draps, on était puissants, forts mais la seule douceur que je pouvais offrir était pour lui, mes plus beaux éclats de rire aussi, il me rendait heureux et je crois que sans me vanter, je lui apportais tout autant.

**§**

**Un sms vient d'arriver, j'ai 25 ans,**

**Un tsunami a tout emporté, même les jeux d'enfants;**

**L'horloge tourne, les minutes sont acides**

**Et moi je rêve que passe le mauvais temps.**

**§**

Nous sommes les Mugiwaras, on nous craint alors que nous, nous ne voulons que courir l'aventure. Mais les pirates sont considérés comme la pire des vermines, on en rigole mais y'a bien que nous!

Mais ce jour-là, près de cette île, le combat a été rude, tous les amiraux réunis, d'autre capitaines pirates, on a tout donné, c'était un combat à mort, pas une bataille navale de nos jeux d'enfants, l'océan s'est teinté d'écarlate, leur sang, le nôtre, un chaos indescriptible.

Le Cook a été blessé, des jours entre la vie et la mort . Tout ce rouge sur sa peau pâle, son immobilité lui qui était si souple entre mes bras, son souffle si faible que je me concentrais pour l'écouter, tout ceci était irréel, douloureux et j'avais beau être fort, sûrement le plus fort de tous puisque je les avais tous terrassés ces sabreurs de malheur mais à quoi ça me servait maintenant, s'il nous quittait, s'il me laissait? Sans Chopper, il y serait passé, je me serais laissé crever.

Puis il s'est réveillé, là, les émotions étaient trop fortes, là, je le récupérais, le reste, je m'en foutais, même d'être le second du roi des pirates. Le prix avait failli être trop cher payé, même Luffy aurait offert ce fabuleux trésor en échange de la vie de son cuisinier mais à qui? Dieu n'existe pas, et s'il existait, il s'en foutrait pas mal de nos berrys. Mais peut-être qu'il a entendu mes prières, je ne crois pas en lui parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu mais après tout, peut-être qu'il existe, pourquoi pas? J'ai prié car je ne savais quoi faire d'autre, il s'est réveillé, je n'y crois toujours pas, enfin, disons que je me permet de douter, c'est déjà bien.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

**§**

**Un sms vient d'arriver, j'ai 28 ans,**

**Mamie est bien fatiguée mais j'suis plus un enfant,**

**L'horloge tourne mais son cœur se suicide**

**Et moi je rêve, je rêve du bon vieux temps.**

**§**

On a refait le chemin à l'envers, rien que pour le bonheur de revoir tous nos amis semés sur la route de Grand Line. Franky est resté avec Robin à Water Seven, ils sont ensemble ces deux-là, je n'ose pas m'interroger sur le comment de leur vie sexuelle, ils sont vraiment trop bizarres! On les reprendra au retour, dans quelques semaines, quand le Sunny sera réparé, lui aussi il a souffert. On nous a prêté un petit bateau, il nous rappelle le Merry, notre premier compagnon. Brook est resté près de Laboon, Chopper est allé voir Doctorine, Nami a retrouvé sa sœur, Luffy est avec elle, Usopp aussi, il ira voir ses proches un peu plus tard. Notre capitaine ne veut pas retourner chez lui, le souvenir d'Ace est trop douloureux et la navigatrice saura bien le réconforter. Moi, je n'ai nulle part où aller, alors je reste avec le Cook.

L'arrivée au Baratié a été spectaculaire! Des cuisiniers se précipitaient sur nous en hurlant, pleurant, criant le nom du cuistot qui a failli mourir étouffé sous leurs embrassades brutales, j'en ai bien rigolé.

« Où est le vieux Schnock?

Un silence embarrassé puis l'un d'eux a parlé, révélé qu'il était couché, qu'il arrivait au bout de sa vie. J'ai laissé Sanji y aller seul, ce n'était pas ma place et je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de moment. Je l'ai attendu sur notre bateau, la nuit était tombée lorsque j'ai reconnu ses pas.

« C'est fini, il est parti. »

Sa voix était rauque, un murmure, je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je l'ai juste serré contre moi et là, il s'est mis à pleurer, longtemps, contre mon épaule.

« Bordel, je ne suis plus un gosse pour chialer comme ça!

- On est toujours le gosse de son père. Au moins, il a vu ce que tu es devenu, il devait être fier et heureux de te dire au revoir.

- Merci Zoro, c'est bien que tu sois là. »

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, veillant sur son sommeil agité, je ne voulais pas risquer de manquer son réveil, il fallait que je sois là.

Au matin, il a ouvert les yeux, je lui ai souri, je l'ai embrassé, j'aurais voulu faire plus pour le consoler, il se colla à moi et on oublia, pour un instant.

Dans deux jours, on repartira, tous les deux, puis tous les autres, comme au premier jour, en attendant, il pouvait s'appuyer sur moi, j'étais là pour ça.

Les funérailles ont été éprouvantes, la réception qui a succédé était pleine de gaieté, chacun racontait une anecdote sur le vieux Zeff, ça terminait invariablement en éclats de rires, s'il nous regardait depuis son firmament, il a dû bien rigoler, il devait être content, aucun doute.

Nous avons dit au revoir, le restaurant était entre de bonnes mains et rien à craindre pour sa sécurité, chaque cuisinier était ami du roi des pirates.

**§**

**Un sms va arriver, j'aurai 30 ans,**

**30 ans de liberté et soudain le bilan,**

**L'horloge tourne, les minutes sont des rides**

**Et moi je rêve, je rêve d'arrêter le temps.**

**§**

Ce jour, une merveilleuse fête pour un repas digne du plus grand des rois, ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut manger toutes ces espèces de poissons en un seul repas, le cuistot en a les joues rouges, les yeux qui brillent alors qu'il pose les plats sur la table installée sur le pont. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est les invités d'All Blue. Nami en a profité pour signifier cet océan légendaire sur une carte qui ne quittera pas ce navire, çelle-là, la dernière de la terre, on ne la partagera pas.

.

Nos rêves étaient grands, on les a réalisés, tout en espérant les prochains, ils sont au bout de la route mais la Terre est ronde, la route est sans fin, nos espérances aussi.

**.**

Le sunny continue d'avancer, au gré des vents et des marées.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, pourtant il s'est écoulé,

Mais rien n'a changé, je suis toujours amoureux de ce diable de cuisinier,

On se frappe, on aime s'engueuler, on continue de s'aimer.

.

L'horloge tourne, nous, nous sommes indifférents au temps, et on profite de l'instant présent en espérant qu'il durera toujours.

Après tout, pourquoi pas? À nous de tout faire pour qu'il en soit ainsi…

Et je suis assez têtu pour ça, le Cook ne l'est pas moins, alors en route, droit devant!.

§

**FIN**

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé, un petit coucou est toujours apprécié, si ce n'est pas le cas, ne notez rien, ne me gachez pas cette belle journée.**


End file.
